


Addio

by AtobeTezuka



Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: BL, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Yaoi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 07:32:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3373034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtobeTezuka/pseuds/AtobeTezuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Si amavano, ma non potevano.<br/>Si volevano, ma era proibito.<br/>Sentimenti puri, intensi, più forte di qualsiasi altra cosa.<br/>Non potevano dirsi addio, ma dovevano farlo.<br/>Non potevano dirsi addio, ma volevano proteggere l'amato.<br/>Partecipa all'ottava edizione del P0rnFest! Prompt Kiryuu Zero/Kuran Kaname Sesso d'addio</p>
            </blockquote>





	Addio

Titolo Addio   
Fandom;Vampire Knight   
Prompt Kiryuu Zero/Kuran Kaname Sesso d'addio   
Parole 231   
OOC ANGST   
  
Avevano promesso di interrompere quel loro rapporto proibito e quello sarebbe stato il loro ultimo giorno assieme.   
Uno un Level D, l'altro un purosangue, esseri così diversi da non essere destinati alla felicità.   
  
Le labbra di Kaname che come una sanguisuga erano attaccate al corpo dell'altro, non avrebbe potuto staccarsene nemmeno volevano.   
Le mani di Zero stringevano i capelli di quel vampiro in una presa che mai avrebbe potuto interrompere.   
Si amavano, ma non potevano.   
Si volevano, ma era proibito.   
Sentimenti puri, intensi, più forte di qualsiasi altra cosa.   
Non potevano dirsi addio, ma dovevano farlo.   
Non potevano dirsi addio, ma volevano proteggere l'amato.   
Non importava se non avrebbero più potuto vedersi, ne fare l'amore, la voglia di difendere l'oggetto del loro amore era più forte di quell'amore reciproco.   
  
I loro corpi unti, per l'ultima volta   
Le spinte all'interno di quel corpo tanto bollente del Level D, quel calore assoluto che per il purosangue era diventato una cosa indispensabile, molto di più del sangue. Quel tepore inebriava la sua mente facendogli desiderare Zero ancora di più, sempre più a fondo.   
Le loro labbra unite in un ultimo ed intenso bacio.   
Quelle lingue che si cercavano come stregate perse in un lente ballo, danzando sotto una musica triste e malinconica   
I loro volti in lacrime, segnati da quelle candide gocce che scendevano senza controllo sui loro volti sofferenti.   
Quello era un addio.   
  
  



End file.
